


失乐园

by mould



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mould/pseuds/mould
Summary: 悲剧。WARNING:精神疾病+abo+反乌托邦+孕期play黑得不行，接受无能点❌谢谢。





	失乐园

●

苦臭的烟味自门缝透进来。布满淤紫的气管颤了一颤，他跟着低低咳嗽起来。

他望向镜子，发现衬衫领口的纽扣早不知飞到哪个角落里去，颧骨本没好透的那处口子又裂开。眼白貌似充血得厉害，他习惯性地在桌上扒拉了几下想找眼镜，突然意识到才配不久的那副刚刚碎在他男人的鞋底下。

没办法，他只好往镜子前凑一点瞧瞧自己的眼睛。可没想到这么一动作，下腹遭外力所伤的肌肉被拉扯得疼痛难忍，好像能将体内的生殖腔一道牵出来似的。

他下意识摸上伤处，揉了两下，谁知却越揉越痛，痛得眼泪根本停不下来，一颗颗砸到光裸的、颜色同样好看的大腿上，又是溅起一阵疼痛。

窗台上的花老早枯死在盆里，尚未从苞里出来临过世。谢金叫它冬子，同忍冬草的冬，因为叫小忍太他妈难听了。

他拒绝给它浇水，拒绝为它实行一切抢救措施。

他只是难过的时候看看它。

他很羡慕它。

 

 

▼

很痒。

谢金闭着眼挠了挠脸侧，忍不住打了个喷嚏，小小声的。一阵笑声从上方传来，好像嘲笑他的举动。

他男人的声音从未这般鲜活。于是他掀开一只眼皮，准备先偷偷打量四围情况。

“不敢看我是怎么的？”

被发现了。好在对方声音里仍透着笑意，否则他此时该连滚带爬地跪下，请求宽恕。谢金干脆不再掩饰，大大方方地睁开眼睛。

他意识到自己正枕在对方大腿上。

“对不起对不起…”谢金最终还是连滚带爬地坐起身，一是怕冒犯到对方，二是怕这般亲昵之举本身。然而留给他惶恐的时间只有一点——

一双长达三米、宽过两米的翅膀差点给他吓得心脏骤停。

眼见谢金如炸了毛的猫撑着胳膊连连往后退，男人一翅膀直接将人捞到面前，到了鼻尖贴着鼻尖的程度。

“躲我啊？”

他根本说不出话，整个人傻楞在那儿。男人还是在笑，有点说不清道不明的痞气，甚至是浪荡一词不可形容。谢金暗暗地想，如果那人是个天使——如果真有这么扯的事情——百分之九十九属于不正经那褂的。

“没错，老子正儿八经是神使。”神使笑嘻嘻地将翅膀收得更紧了些，两手不安分地在他尾椎那块儿游移，“不正经纯属个人风格。”

什么玩意儿啊。谢金有点灰心。可下一秒腰上便被用人点力掐了一下，他立即收了所有想法。

“敢问阁下怎么称呼？”

“免贵姓无，无名氏。”

“您跟我开玩笑呢…”

“没有，这不是等您赐我一个么。”

谢金头摇得跟拨浪鼓似的，“哪儿的话啊…我这人平生没做过什么成事，不给人添麻烦已经再好不过，您赐我一名还差不多——”

“不信哪？”男人终于撒开搁在他身上的手，给他拉开双方之间距离的机会，自己则指了指脸上那道自眼下蜿蜒至上唇的疤，“这是证据。”

“恶魔想拉您入地狱，我是应遂您的心愿而生。”

神使的话果然令人恍惚。谢金迷迷糊糊抚上那道长疤，既好奇又胆怯的，像一只探出触角的蝼蚁，摸得男人发痒。

“所以我们在天堂里啊？”

“不。”男人将那根在自己脸上描摹的细长手指勾到掌心，牢牢拉住，“忘了跟您说，这世上没有天堂，地狱却是实实在在的。”

地狱是在的，恶魔便永远活着。谢金脑子里那根弦“啪”得一下崩断，恐惧如决堤的洪水铺天盖向他袭来。他反过来捏住男人的手，仿佛攥着岸边垂下的最后一根救命稻草，用力到发狠的地步。

而男人只是任他动作，可靠得近乎让人落泪。

“不过您只要知道，跟我待在一块儿绝对不会落进地狱，记住这个就成。”

神使望向他那双眼睛里烧着一团沉静的火，温温的，还有那只牵着他的手也是。

“所以，还请赏脸赐我个名？”

叫什么好呢。

“嗯…您觉着‘李冬’怎么样？”

木子为草，愿经冬不折。

“好嘞。”男人笑弯了眼。

 

 

●

这个时代，不被强奸的omega要么是尚未分化知晓自己的命运，要么一辈子活在那几十个平方里。

检查结果出来，谢金大抵是再也不能有孩子了。这是昨天他男人那样打他的原因，同样是眼下对方正不把他当人肏的原因。

你知道你是什么吗。

尽管生育能力被破坏至小于百分之十，谢金依然按着老习惯口服避孕药作防备措施，导致此时性唤起尤为困难，肏起来是又干又没声。可他男人偏不信这个邪，在肠道成结后硬生生突破腔口，进了腔内开始横冲直撞。一瞬间他回忆起之前去医院做人流时候的情景，只不过医生当时拿着手术钳的动作温柔得让他窒息。

你很厉害。医生边摘手套边对他笑，他看出浅浅埋在那笑中的苦涩。我这么多病人里，你是第一个好像感觉不到一点儿痛的。

那条阴茎好似一刀刀剐着他的腔壁。他眼前发黑，手掌不自觉覆上小腹，整个人细细发着抖。

他呢，他对那医生当时说了什么来着？

你是个完完全全的废物你知道吗，只配扒光了衣服拉去游街。男人狠狠咬了一口他的耳软骨，为了弥补无法叫他高潮而带来的挫败感，他几乎没憋住牙关间的尖叫。你他妈活着的唯一价值就是被肏，被所有人肏。

想起来了。他好像说的是，医生，是您手太轻了。

 

 

▼

他依旧在神使腿上醒来，眼前景象却与上次截然不同。  
天地间独这么一叶舟托着一人半神，四面是无边无际的黑水，天幕蒙灰。

“这是哪儿…”

“我怕说出来把您吓着。”那人在他膝上明显慌了神，一动也不敢动的。李冬只好抚了抚那颗茸茸的脑袋，端着撸猫的架子从后脑一直摸到脊椎，“这是在冥河上。”

淌在地狱里的那条冥河。

他怎么能凭一眼就相信这个来头不明的东西，怎么还会以为这世上有人能救他。

“对，你就是十足的傻子。”神使将他的心声一点不漏地全部听清，扁扁嘴翻了个白眼，不知道是对那份误解还是对那人的傻气。

果不其然谢金慢半拍地侧过脑袋来看他，一脸茫然。神使突然对这个表情有点来气，于是指头点在对方的前额，用力戳了一下，让他重心不稳跌下膝头，手忙脚乱地扒到自己两条腿上。

“你推我干嘛！”

谢金觉得自己有点可怜，被骗了连委屈都不让，因而大声嚷嚷起来，其实鬼知道他有多怕李冬下一秒能干出点什么。

“你没发现这船不带动的啊，小傻子欸？”

别说还真是。谢金坐直身体朝舟外瞧，发现那黑不见底的水面上不起一点波纹。

“那你是什么意思啊？”

“想不想亲自重伤那恶魔一回？”李冬压低声音劝诱他，模样简直比恶魔还恶魔。谢金滚了滚喉结，三四次开口不成，最后只吞吞吐吐问了句：“你还有这能耐？”

“废话吗这不是，咱把您从恶魔的笼子里带出来，没点真本事能成得了么？”神使以拇指在他上眼睑那儿蹭了蹭，带着安抚的意思，舒服得谢金闭上了两只眼睛。

“那您说呗…”

“我带着您演一出戏，怎么样？”

 

 

●

孩子很重要。

有了孩子，就等于他们有了摆脱底层社会的筹码，等于他男人至少能够不再受人冷眼——如果那孩子分化为一个alpha的话。

这世上，alpha才分三流九等，beta的人生在他们出生以前就已注定，omega则属于不相关第三方。

至于窗台上的冬子，它最快乐。

 

 

▼

恶魔受召来到冥河畔，却不曾想过见到这番场景。

他的人类omega先是背对着他，一丝不挂，而后又像是受到什么指引似的回过头来，眉头微蹙，进而转过身子：

那人捧着自己鼓胀下坠的肚子，那样平坦、肌肉线条流畅美丽的小腹竟在一条生命的存在下透出青白，透出不堪的脆弱，如同熟透的瓜果。在那沉重的肚皮之上，静静偎着两捧饱满似新月的乳房，肿胀深暗的蒂镶嵌其中。

他身后的神使露出一个极为扭曲——而人们称之为幸福——的笑容，抖了抖翅膀，将他的人类拢进怀内。

时间无益，忍冬浸没在冥河水中。

这世上没有一样东西我想占有，我知道没有一个人值得我羡慕。＊

神明的交合静谧圣洁，魔鬼的媾欢淫乱无界，一人半神的性爱轻呻低语。

对谢金而言，那满河忍冬无异于春药海。他万万等不起耗在润滑上的时间，肠肉已自发绞动着挤出黏液，股间湿成一片泥泞。他小声哼哼着软在矮个子神使身上，正正好落进对方张开的双臂里，被摁着骨盆向身后那条滚烫的阴茎上坐。穴口尤其自觉地开合吞吐柱头，谢金双手掩住臊红的脸，却挡不住自嘴里跑出来的东西。

Omega的前列腺很浅，加上这么个无心成巧的姿势，李冬不过进去一小半便撞上一块儿酥软酥软的地方。谢金一声尖叫没能出来，尽被撞化在喉咙里成了软绵绵的糖水，断断续续，到处漏着哭腔。

无奈神使充耳不闻似的，一手把着柱身不住往人腺体上搅和，一手托着那把丰腴的腰身。这么一来谢金更是受不住，下半身直向搅动的方向缩，差点脱开他的控制。

有点恼人。李冬于是拍了一把那不听话的屁股，将滑腻的脂肪托在手里捏弄。omega抖得不行，终于被玩得痉挛不止，神使见状迅速抽出阴茎，拖出一大汩热淋淋的水，漏尿似的淅淅沥沥浇在他双腿上。

谢金腿酸得根本撑不住身体，一个不小心跪坐下来，膝盖磕得生疼。然而无须开口，神使便像心有灵犀那样也跪在人身后，俯在他耳边低语几句哄孩子的话，翅膀尖儿去蹭蹭那对红肿的膝盖，顺理成章又提着东西送进滑溜溜的穴内。

神使何止往他肚子里揣了个孩子，连孕期特有的状况也一道儿塞给他，好比眼下他达到干性高潮后所谓的不应期极短，阴茎再次插进来的时候肠肉几乎是兴高采烈地迎上去。他甚至开始觉得一条男根不够用，脑子里胡思乱想着屁股被好几条塞得满满当当的模样，光是这么想一想，浑身便因狂喜而颤栗。

那些从人类脑中接收到的图像化信息，淫乱到令神使痴醉愣怔。冲撞的速度突然慢下来，谢金于是回头来望，红彤彤的眼角含着水光欲落不落。眼见动作得还不够心意，他竟咬住下唇扯了扯那翅膀尖儿，指头溜进羽毛根轻挠了几下，跟没冒指甲的猫崽拿粉嫩嫩的肉垫玩毛线团似的。

谁家的小妈妈这么会撒娇啊。

被揪住翅膀的神使差点中出，恶魔则吓得落荒而逃。

“他走了，还继续吗？”

李冬腻在omega的后颈上，鼻和唇贴着玫瑰味饱和的腺体又是蹭又是舔，双手覆在对方光滑的肚皮上摩挲。

“嗯，嗯…”谢金毫不犹豫地一直在点头，抓着他的手往自己积着养分的双乳上放，多的话也不说。早读到这份心思，神使不愿再为难他，指头上力便开始伺候这位爷。

给那人揣的是将临盆的崽子，意味着他这会儿肯定有涨奶。李冬先掂量了一番白嫩的脂层，而后食指拇指凑到一块儿，轻轻柔柔地搓开乳孔，下身依旧不留情面挺动着。

谢金哼哼得厉害了些，他的胸部从未有过如此感觉，原来孕育生命的过程这样幸福。

胃里有蝴蝶飞旋，涌堵感上升到心口，漫过喉咙。

“求您…”

“嗯？”

“把孩子留着吧。”

“听您的，小妈妈。”

 

 

○

“冬子，我来了。”

 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> ＊来自米沃什的《礼物》。


End file.
